1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display terminals such as mobile telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, and seat monitors installed in airplanes, and also relates to servers installed in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display terminals including mobile telephones move together with vehicles, such as airplanes, automobiles, trains, and ships. Such a display terminal may communicate while moving through multiple areas covered by multiple base stations.
For example, one method for wireless communication described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-295413) enables the reception intervals of wireless base stations or the like to be set in an appropriate manner for a display terminal moving through multiple areas covered by multiple wireless base stations, or moving particularly at a substantially constant speed along an automobile road, such as an express highway.
However, the above conventional wireless communication method has the problems described below.
When the display terminal moves through multiple areas corresponding to multiple base stations, the method described in the above publication fails to provide the user of the display terminal with information to determine, by a quick view, the base station covering the area in which the display terminal is currently located or the communicable time remaining in the current area.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a display terminal that enables a user to determine, by a quick view, communicable base stations when moving inside and outside an area covered by a communicable base station, and to provide a server installed in a vehicle.